The Tattoo Alchemist
by Wolf Sagara
Summary: Edward elric and Alphonse elric are long gone. now a little boy with nothing to lose gains everything. and now he's an acomplished alchemist with a girl and a powerful sword. if you don't like rape then don't read this
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own full metal alchemist.

The Tattoo Alchemist 

A long time ago there were alchemist who used science to fix a lot of there own problems. There were two forces continuously fighting. The State and The Rebellion. This war raged on and eventually died. Now the world is back to normal for the most part. There are still gangs and criminals. In fact that's where our story begins.

Ch. 1- How It Began

One day a boy and his mother were grocery shopping. The boy had no siblings and his father left when he was a baby. After they had gotten everything they needed for supper they got in their car and drove home.

When they got home their house was a mess. A giant star was graffitied on their house. Soon after the boy's mother disappeared and he was left to fend for himself on the streets. Three weeks later he found a card on the ground that had a circle with different shapes on it. On his way to the park, that's were he slept, he saw a huge group of people standing on the football field. He went up front and found that the card he had found was an invite to this gathering. He waited about twenty minutes and a man came on the stage in front of him and stood at the podium and introduced himself. He was one of the only alchemists left in the world. His name was Oliver. " The only way you found this stage is by the cards I sent out. I am here to offer you a chance. A chance to get one of the best prizes in the world. But in order to get this prize you must first be willing to die. If you do not want to risk your life please put your cards in this box and stand to aside." All but three people put their cards back. " You three people are the only ones willing to risk your lives to get on of the best prizes? Why?" said Oliver. The two other people said they never fear anything. The last boy said, "I've lost my home, my father, my mother, and everything else in my life. I don't care if I live or die. So lets get on with it." "OK then if you three would please put your cards in your left hands and clap them shut" Oliver said with out a moments hast. All three people did it and right when there hands clapped ten thousand volts of pure electricity was sent though their bodies. You could see the electricity around them. The boy in back was the first to fall. Drop down dead. Next was the girl who was dead before she hit the ground. And then our boy hit the ground. Oliver said "It's a pity no one was able to with stand the test." But just as he turned around our boy got up and stated "ok now what." Oliver turned around and with great surprise his said "You are the first one to survive the test. How did you do it?" "It's very simple I used the ground to deflect most of the electricity so I had enough left not to kill me." "Very smart boy what is your name?" "Justin." He stated. Oliver went up to the podium once again and said "This boy is the first one in ten years to survive my test so as his reward he is to learn alchemy by my side as my new apprentice."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own full metal alchemist.

The Tattoo Alchemist Ch. 2- Training And Testing 

At Oliver's house Justin met Oliver's daughter Sandy. And from the next day on, it was training all the time. Justin barely slept and barely ate. He was focused on one thing…. Alchemy. He wanted to know everything there was to know about it. After about ten years Justin was 15 and had learned how to do almost everything except use alchemy without a circle. He tried and tried but he had to have the circle every time until he found the answer. He would get transmutation circles tattooed on his body so when he needed to use alchemy they would always be there. He talked this idea over with Oliver and he seemed to like it. So Justin went to bed to get a good nights sleep because tomorrow he was going to the tattoo parlor. The next morning he got up and drew all the transmutation circles on pieces of paper to give to the tattoo artist. Right as he was leaving out the door he heard Sandy say "Justin wait can I go I won't get in the way I promise." Justin turned around and for the first time he took a good look at her and saw something he had never seen before. He saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had grown sense the last time he stopped to look at her. She had blond hair and green eyes. She had a nice ass and even better tits. Her skin completion was nothing short of perfect. After a minute of silence she broke it begging if she could come. Justin couldn't say no to her so he shook his head and lead her out the door.

In town he found the tattoo shop and went in followed by Sandy. He gave the artist the piece of paper he wrote all of the circles down on and gave him the money for it. After about five hours the tattoos were done. He left with Sandy but just as they turned the corner and a gang of big men jumped them. They held Justin while the headman looked at Sandy in amazement. Justin was trying to get loose from the big men's grips but it proved pointless. When Justin looked over at Sandy he saw the headman touching her and undoing her skirt. Like a rocket, Justin went off. He did a flip in the air wrenching himself loose from the men's grips and landed behind them. He put his one of his hands on each of the men's backs and using his newly acquired alchemic skill blew them into a million pieces. The headman jumped around in shock at what had happened but before he could get a word out Justin's foot was in his face and the headman went flying into the brick wall a little ways from them. Justin, still in raged, made a ball of fire in his hand and blasted it at the headman and burned his skin until it was black as night. He turned around at Sandy whose blouse was undone and shirt was ripped. She was lying on the ground shocked at what she had just witnessed and at what Justin just did for her. With out any warning Justin put is and on her blouse and skirt were fixed in an instant. She got up but couldn't stay up. As she fell Justin caught her and picked her up in his arms. She was a little shaky but other wise she was ok. Then without warning she kissed Justin and for a moment in time they were the only ones alive. Justin carried her all the way home. After that they were inseparable.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist Get That Through Your Damn System.

**Full Metal Alchemist: The Tattoo Alchemist.**

Ch. 3- The First Mission 

A few months passed and Justin and Sandy where now boyfriend and girlfriend. They went everywhere together. But soon Justin would have to leave to go on a mission his master was assigning him that evening. The mayor was over and Oliver called Justin into the sitting area. He came with Sandy and sat down. "So this is the young alchemist?" the mayor said. "Yes." said Oliver. "Justin, the mayor has asked me to send you on a mission for him to The SnowHills." "How about it?" Oliver said. "Only if Sandy can go with me." Justin said. "That's up to her." Oliver said. "I'll go." Sandy said immediately after. "Ok then it's settled, we'll leave tomorrow." And with that Justin and Sandy packed for the next day.

The next day they set out on their journey to The SnowHills. On the way there it started to rain hard so Justin alchemicly made a house out of a few trees near by. It was small but they had a roof over there heads. When they went to sleep they realized they forgot to pack blankets. So they went to bed without them. During the night Justin woke up and saw Sandy shivering. He went up to her and lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. And it worked. The next morning they woke up together and couldn't have been happier. They set out again after Justin blew the house into smithereens. They made it there to find that it was a trap. Twenty men were waiting for them and before Justin could do anything they knocked him out with a huge mallet and the last thing he heard was Sandy's voice screaming out to him.

He woke up in chains to find Sandy in Chains on the Floor in front of him. He tried getting loose but it was in vein. Then a man came in the room and stated " you killed my brother so now I will kill you in more ways then one." And with that the man went to Sandy and started undressing her bit by bit. Needless to say just in was pissed. He tried and tried but couldn't get loose. Then he looked at Sandy and saw she was completely naked. The man was also and about to rape her so Justin did something he soon regretted. He snapped his right arm off and fell to the ground. Blood was everywhere but he didn't care. He picked up a piece of metal and transmuted it into a shuriken. He threw it at the man and if one try before he could rape her. The shuriken sliced off his dick balls and all. The man started screaming in pain. But then there was a bright light in the room. He looked around to see Justin with only one arm holding a fireball. And before he passed out he set Sandy go and killed the rapist with fire to burn his skin right off of him. Then he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: once again I don't own full metal I just own everything else.

Yes for once I'm gonna talk to ya. How about some reviews and maybe some help for new ideas enjoy the story

The Tattoo Alchemist Ch.4- Recovery 

Justin woke up in the hospital. He looked around and saw Sandy asleep in the chair. She had on a hospital gown and jogging pants. Justin laid there on the bed for a while watching Sandy. The doctor came in quietly and told Justin what had happened. It turns out that Sandy picked her cloths up off the floor and used them to stop the bleeding and called for help. When she got here they gave her some cloths. The doctor told him that he could get a new arm. A new automail arm could be attached. He told the doctor that he would think about it. The doctor said ok and left the room. Justin picked up a book on the nightstand next to the bed and transmuted it into a bunch of roses tied together. He knew he should get the automail arm. He was right handed after all and now his right arm was gone.

After a while Sandy woke up and saw the rose Justin was holding. She asked him whom it was from. He said it was from him to her. She asked him why he tore off his arm to save her. His reason was short but none the less sweet. He said that he would rather lose any part of his body then lose her. When he said this it was like a water hose broke in her eyes and she started crying and hugging him. The next day he went into surgery to get his new arm attached. After the operation the doctor said that they examined his old arm and got him an automail arm with the same exact symbols on it. He went into the waiting room to find Sandy talking to her father. Oliver had arrived while he was in surgery. Justin went over towards him. Oliver put out his hand to shake hands with him but Justin shoved his hand away and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up off his feet. Sandy gasped at what Justin did and begged him to put her father down. He did and shoved him ordering him to tell him why he set them up. Oliver told him that the mayor was an imposter and he found that out when he called him to find out why he wanted them to go up there and when the mayor denied all knowledge of this he knew something was wrong. So he went to find them and then he found out what had happened. The police then showed up and arrested Justin. When Sandy and Oliver demanded to know what he was being arrested for the police told her for four murders.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own full metal alchemist but I do own every character in this story

The Tattoo Alchemist Ch. 5- Two days then break out 

While in jail Justin came up against a lot of people. A lot of them bigger then him and wanting a piece of him if you know what I mean. Justin racked up a 50:0 win lose ratio in prison for fights. He also put 40 of those 50 in comas. After two days he became known as the Tattoo Alchemist. On his third day Sandy came to visit him but he was gone. He transmutated his wall into a door and walked out. The State told Sandy to go to a sell to wait and they'll bring him. But she was tricked. They were going to keep her until the tattoo alchemist came to rescue her, which they knew he would. And sure enough he came. He came like a storm. A storm of fireballs to be exact. He had burned most of the place down when he found her in the office with General Robert Dona. He was a flame alchemist with an unusually calm attitude for someone who was about to die. Justin blew open the door and the General invited him in. then he brought out Sandy and held a fireball close to her so she could feel it. He treated to burn her to death unless he sit down and talk calmly. And fix his door. Justin went over to the door case and transmuted a door there then he sat down. He was pissed anyone could tell. The General made one offer to him either he could join the State, walk out of here with sandy and a license to kill if necessary. Or he could watch as Sandy is burned to death. Needless to say he took the first choice.

Sandy and Justin went home and the next day they went to the State building for their first assignment. When they got there, General Dona greeted them and told that their first assignment was to deliver a package to a friend of his in the north. They accepted the assignment and left. As they walked out they had to walk through the prison hold and though the ruble that he had left from his attack. All of a sudden a lot of prisoners came at him and all he had to do to protect Sandy was put his hand on the floor and a wall of stone came up. And then he jumped on the wall and lit a fire in his hand. All the prisoners said he couldn't kill unless he wanted to come back in there with them. Justin pulled out a piece of paper and told them that he had been granted a license to kill. And all the prisoners started to run away but none of them got more than ten feet away without dropping. Justin lowered the wall and walked Sandy out kicking a prisoner out of the way on his way out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own full metal alchemist but I own everything else.

The Tattoo Alchemist Ch. 6- The Journey To The North 

Justin and Sandy went back to Oliver's house to get ready for their trip. After everything was set they packed up, they set out for the north. This was just a little ways away from them so nothing too bad could happen, right? Wrong. They headed out and as soon as they were out of sight they were ambushed and knocked out. Justin woke up in chains in a dungeon. This time Sandy was beside him. When he woke her up a tall man came in and said that he was the third brother of the three gang bros. The man said that Justin had killed the other two brothers so now he was going to kill them. He wasn't going to attempt to rape anyone; he was going to plain out kill them.

Justin said, " Ok, but if your going to fight me fight me like a man you scared little bastard. "Oh you would like that wouldn't you, I let you down and then you use your precious alchemy to blow me to bits or burn me to a crisp like you did my brothers. Not going to work this time, I'm going to kill you before you get a chance to kill me." Just then Justin fell to the floor and transmutated his automail arm into an arm-blade. He lunged at the man but the man dodged. Then the man kicked him. Justin used alchemy against the floor and in one instant a pillar came up from the ground and hit him in the air then two more pillars hit him from both sides then one hit him down and smashed him against the ground. The man was dead. Justin could barely stand up but when he did he threw a fireball at him and burnt him to a crisp. He then fell to the ground and couldn't move. After about ten minutes he had regained enough energy to stand and move so he went over to Sandy and slashed the chains off of her then changed his blade back to his automail. They left for the north office.

When they got to the north office they delivered the package to the receiver to find out it was a screwdriver to screw in one screw on a desk. Justin was pissed that's all I'm going to say besides the door was burned down when he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own full metal I just own this damn story so get over it.

**The Tattoo Alchemist**

Ch. 7- Sandy Kidnapped

Back at the State Central Office, Justin was so pissed that they had to put him in a steel room and put on fire suits just to talk to him. But all they heard was "A FUCKING SCREW DRIVER! THAT'S WHAT I RISKED MY LIFE AND SANDYS WELL BEING FOR? A FUCKING SCREW DRIVER!" coming from Justin as he sent flames everywhere.

When he had calmed down they let him out. He went to Oliver's house to find a familiar sight. He saw a burning house with a familiar star symbol on the front. Suddenly to his surprise he was frozen but not with anger, but fear. He remembered his past and how he felt to see an empty house and a star on the side of it. He came to a second after to the sound of Oliver's voice yelling for help from inside the burning house.

Justin with out thinking jumped through the window and found Oliver with a broken leg on the floor. He picked him up and transmuted a wall into a door and walked out right before the house collapse behind him. The only words Justin got out of him before he passed out were "They Took Her, I'm sorry…Sandy." Justin knew who took her. The same people who took his mother all those years ago.

Justin told State officers that he was leaving. They offered to go with him but it was in vain. When they sent two men with him he killed them on the spot before they left town. First his father, then his mother, then Oliver, and now Sandy. The one person that showed him compassion for a long time. His first true love was gone. And he was going to find her no matter what the cost. He went from town to town asking people where they went but they claimed they didn't know so when he left he burned words into the biggest building. They were "The Tattoo Alchemist". When he got to the next town he saw tire tracks on the dirt road. He knew they had been through this town so he called people to the center of town and raised walls to keep them from leaving.

He called to the whole town where they had gone but they claimed they had no idea what he was talking about. So to prove he meant business he killed five men that were closest to him. They then cooperated with him fearing for their lives. They told him they saw trucks heading towards the mountains earlier that day. He lowered the wall and left town after once again burning his name into a building where he knew it would be seen.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own FMA but I do own this story. So get off my back.

The Tattoo Alchemist Ch. 8- Sandy Found, Justin Captured 

Climbing over rocks and dust but he made it half way up the mountain when he saw a cave a little ways up from where he was he started to climb again determined to find Sandy no matter what the cost. He climbed up the rocks until he was a few feet away then one of the rocks broke and he fell halfway down the mountain onto a ledge. He was bleeding badly but he still moved on. He started climbing again. Higher and higher until he was within sight of the cave once again. He had just reached the cave when he got very tired. He could barely get up but when he did he rolled over on his back and was breathing very heavily. He got up after about ten minutes to find a three metal bars sticking out of the ground. He pulled one up and transmuted two of the bars into a sword. He made the last bar into a sheath with a metal chain. He wrapped the chain around his chest to latch around his side to make the sword hold it's self on his back where he could easily pull it out. In the making of this weapon he had forgotten that the cave was behind him. Then, all of a sudden he heard a loud scream come from inside the cave but when he went in he was knocked unconscious from behind.

When he awoke he found that he was in the middle of a gray box that was built a little higher than the rest of the floor. Then in front of him he saw Sandy lying in the middle of a circle on a bed. Justin went to run to her but was stopped as soon as he got to the edge of the square he was standing on by an impenetrable electricity field. His sword was still on his back. He couldn't escape. He pulled out his sword and swung but when he did this the electricity traveled through the sword and electrocuted him badly enough that he fell to his knees dropping his sword. He felt like crying out in pain but couldn't bring himself to shed a tear for his own pain. Then he got a stroke of genius he put his hands on the ground to use alchemy but as soon as he attempted to use it electricity shot up through his hands and got him again. He fell to the ground completely this time totally drained of his energy. But just as he started to give up he remembered all the times he spent with Sandy and for once… his mother. The star was the same so she had to be taken by the same people and with this new found motive he got up, his body still tired, and stood a little shaky. Just then a man came in the room and introduced himself as Nor of the North area Star Twilight Gang. He explained that he had built that containment center for hard to beat alchemist like Justin. It was then that Justin recognized the circle Sandy was lying in. it was a Transmutation circle.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but I own this shit so leave me the fuck alone

The Tattoo Alchemist Ch.9- Her Innocence Is Gone. 

Justin, just now recognizing what Sandy was laying on started to panic. He took five seconds to say every threat that started with "if you hurt her I'll ….". But the fact still remains that he couldn't get out of the cage he was in. Nor started walking towards sandy with a menacing look in his eye. He put his hand on the transmutation circle and metal cuffs locked Sandy's hands and legs in place. She started to struggle but she couldn't protect herself.

Nor started walking over towards Sandy. When he got there, he slowly started removing her shirt button by button. When he unbuttoned the whole shirt he moved on to her mini skirt. All he had to do here was unzip it. The whole time she was trying to get loose but it was in vain. After the skirt was off Nor moved back up to the bra and very slowly, to make her resist, removed it. Her breast was perfect. Nice round and plump. Nor slowly started massaging them. Sandy started to whimper lightly. He moved to her mouth and forced a kiss on her. He then shoved his tongue down her throat. He slowly started kissing her starting at her neck and going down to her breast. He then moved to her breast and started sucking. He bit down a little and she let out a small moan. Justin at this time was furious. He was jumping around trying to escape. He wasn't about to let his only true love be rapped by anyone in this world. She was his and only his. Nor at this point had removed her panties and was shoving two-three fingers in her at a time. She let out small moans the whole time. Finally he pulled down his own pants and entered her womanhood. Her eyes shot open. Stunned she tried to get out but she was restrained to well to escape. He kept thrusting in and out over and over. She felt no warmth, no passion, only fear and sorrow. Finally Nor was finished with her.

Justin at this point was pissed to an extent far beyond that of normal humans. He picked up his sword and cut his finger. And with his own blood drew a transmutation symbol on his sword. He then used alchemy to transform his sword into an electro blade. His sword was surging with electricity. He put his sword into the electric field and all the power was drained from the cage freeing Justin. At this point Nor was scared as hell. Justin had to play in his voice. No kind look in his eye. He was filled with pure hatred. At himself and at Nor. He threw his sword in the air and snapped his fingers. Flames incased the sword and when it fell he now held the Electro-Flame Sword. He held it lightly in his hand as he slowly advanced toward Nor. Nor then pulled out a pistol and shot at Justin hitting him three times. He kept walking forward. "He's not human" Nor Screamed. "NO, I'M THE TATTOO ALCHEMIST!" Justin screamed and with that he lunged toward Nor and sliced him until he was ash and dust. Justin cased his sword and ran over toward Sandy who had passed out from the shock.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but this story is all mine.

The Tattoo Alchemist Ch. 10- The Road To Recovery 

Sandy woke up to see Justin asleep in the chair beside the bed. She was in the hospital. She chuckled slightly when she saw him drooling on the arm of the chair. Then suddenly she sneezed and he, surprised by the sudden outburst, fell out of the chair face first and hit the floor hard. Sandy started laughing loudly. Justin got up blushing furiously. "Well I see your feeling better." Justin said. "Justin how long have I been in here?" Sandy asked. He told Sandy how she had passed out before he got to her so he covered her in a sheet and carried her here and right after he got here he had set off a metal detector. They searched him and found three bullets in him. But the skin wasn't pierced. He told then that he used alchemy on himself to close up the wound so he could get here before he died. "Hurt like a bitch" he proclaimed. As he held his chest. He told her that right after they took her in they ambushed him on the way and put him to sleep because he had said he wasn't going to get them removed. A while later he awoke in this room two floors up. She asked him how he got there and he just lowered his head and pointed up. When she looked up she saw a hole in the roof. She could see up two floors. He told her they wouldn't let him see her so he got pissed and burned though the floors by "accident". She looked at him lovingly. So when can we get out of here I really don't want to be here anymore. He looked at her expectantly and told her the doctors said they couldn't leave. Something about gunshot wounds and rape. When he said this he saw horror strike across her face and she started to cry he told her they were leaving and he put his hand on the wall with a window on it. And with a flash and a big explosion the wall was blown away and they were three stories up. She looked at him as he picked her up with both arms as a new groom and bride do and jumped out the window. She screamed as they fell and he just laughed. Pulled out a small cloth from his pocket and after another flash the little cloth turned into a parachute to catch them right before they hit the ground. They lightly landed and Justin saw doctors, nurses, and a couple police coming at then. He snapped his fingers and a wall of flames cut them off. When it cleared Justin and Sandy were long gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA I just own every person in this story and this story.

The Tattoo Alchemist Ch.11- The Alchemist hide away 

Justin ran carrying Sandy all the way to a huge stone in the middle of nowhere. He put his hand on it and a long and bright flash blinded even him into closing his eyes. Then, when the light cleared away, a door way was made in the rock. They went in and went down a stairway to an underground area. It was already furnished with a big bed, a TV, a restroom, a kitchen, and a computer, and an assortment of monitors that looked as if they were looking outside. Sandy was asleep, comfortably nuzzled into his chest. He took her and laid her on the bed, covered her up, and started cooking some lunch. Sandy awoke to see a strange room. She smelled food cooking and looked around to see Justin cooking by a stove. She got up and walked to him. "I didn't know you knew how to cook." Sandy said. He turned around and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I don't, I'm just a really good guesser." He said with a smile. She let out a small laugh. Justin started cooking again and about five minutes later they had homemade pizza for lunch. He told her that they were going to lay low for a while and that only one of his friends knew where they were. He was a high-ranking officer for the military so he could take care of his absence. A week later they needed more food so Justin left to get some, leaving Sandy in the safety of the hideaway. He picked up his sword and left. It took a while but Justin finally made it back to the hideaway. He was shocked to see his friend in chains and the other military ordering him to open the hideaway. Justin put down the groceries and unsheathed his sword, alchemised another and jumped in the crowd. He used his sword to cut the chains and handed him the other sword. All the men had swords and surrounded them. The general in charge came and told me I was charged with going AWOL from the military, kidnapping a rape victim, and ignoring military commands to drop his weapons. He was pissed at the fact that they called him a kidnapper. He pulled out his badge and his license. He told them that he was The Tattoo Alchemist. The name appointed to him from the king. He suddenly powered up his sword and struck down every man around him except the general. He walked up to the frightened and speechless general and showed him his license to kill if he feels the need. He picked up his sword and swung at the general only to hear screams coming from the rock. He turned around and Sandy was running toward him with tears in her eyes. She begged Justin not to kill him. Justin couldn't stand to see her unhappy so he sheathed his sword and gave her a big, long hug. The general saw the love between the two and told them they still had to come with him to central. They agreed, got in the car, and left for central.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and never will so get over your self

The Tattoo Alchemist Ch. 12- Salvation of the Slaves 

Back at central Justin was given a mission to go to the east. There were rumors that slave auctions were going on and they had to be stopped. Justin was given orders to take as many men he needed and to do what ever was necessary to end it. All he took was Sandy. On the way there, Justin was studying the people on the train. He kept a close eye on the men to make sure none of them were studying Sandy. When they arrived they were greeted by two military men who escorted them to their home for the remainder of their stay. The next day Justin went under cover as a slave trader. He got the address for the slave auctions and went.

The time he was there he found out that the slaves were only women and teen girls. It suddenly struck him these were sex slaves. He was pissed at this. Justin for once kept his cool and went and sat down. He went to the first row. At this moment he saw someone who had long since been gone, his mother. The auctioneer yelled out her name as she was led on the stage. She had rags on. He felt for the first time in his life tears coming. The bid was up to three grand when the auction wouldn't go any farther he shouted out "FOUR THOUSAND DOLLARS!" And just like that the auctioneer yelled, "SOLD!" he went up and took his mother out the side of the building. He told her they were going to his house and she consented. He took her home and Sandy was asleep. He gave his mother some cloths. She was wondering why a slave owner was being this nice to a slave so she took a chance. She asked him why he was being so nice to her. He looked at her and smiled. He gently told her, " You always told me to respect my elders, mom." She looked taken back and when she realized that her son had just bought her, saved her from a life of slavery she yelled out and hugged him so hard they flew back against the counter. Sandy came running out and looked furious that another woman was on HER boyfriend. Justin quickly explained how his mother had gone missing when he was young a little before they had met. And how he just bought her freedom and now that him and his mother were reunited his life was complete. He had his true love and his mother. He just had one thing left to do. He went back to the auction looking furious. He busted in and went to the head guy and demanded he take him to his boss. He did and Justin and the boss talked about how they got slaves. Justin convinced the man he wanted a job and right before they shook hands Justin grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the floor and said, "You have already made the biggest mistake of your life. You want me to tell you what it was. Well here I'll tell you; you kidnapped my mom, vandalized my home, left me to die, and tried to sell my mom into sexual slavery." As he said this, his teeth were gritted. He threw the boss though the door and he landed flat on his ass in the middle of the auction room. Before he even walked into the room the doors vanished in one big flash of light. Everyone was freaked. Justin came into the room with a look on his face that would make the devil himself quench in fear. He unsheathed his sword and one by one killed every man in the room. When he was done he went to the boss who was the only man alive. Justin said in a clear voice so he would hear him, "This is what happens when you piss off the best alchemist in the state army. I am The Tattoo Alchemist.

Justin went home the next day and rebuilt his house so he sandy, and his mother could live in happiness. His name was retired from the military as **The Tattoo Alchemist, The Blood Rush Killer.** Later that year Justin and Sandy got married and had two children. One boy and one girl whose names were Justin jr. and Emily. And for once in his life he felt true happiness. He was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
